


Who do you think you are?

by Majtholdt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reunion gone wrong, shifter!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majtholdt/pseuds/Majtholdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco looked taller than before. He also had more freckles. Had spent more time in the sun, it seemed. Not like he needed it, as he himself was radiating light like the fucking bonfire where Jean had watched him burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pitko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitko/gifts), [Pyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyte/gifts), [Cloron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloron/gifts), [Firu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firu/gifts).



Jean was not part of the expedition this time, thanks to his broken finger. It seemed like such a small thing, but if he was unable to pull the trigger for gas in his 3Dmg, he'd be absolutely useless on the field.

That was the reason he was the last one of his squad to hear about the ”news”.

At first is was just some rumors about getting another shifter on their side – an old friend of the 104th squad. Jean was automatically thinking of Ymir, and didn't wonder much more about that. She'd probably escaped from Reiner and Bertholdt and returned to the walls. Maybe she needed some lesbian love from Krist- uh, Historia.

Then the rumors turned into _”Marco is back”._

There was no cliche shift in the stories that Jean heard that made him wonder _'if it's not Ymir, who is it?'_

Not a single fucking warning.

It was just the cold fact, delivered by none other than Eren, with a wider smile on his face than Jean had ever seen. The brunet was shifting his feet now, his smile wavering the slightest, and Jean realized he had been staring at the guy for at least a minute.

”What?” Jean asked coolly. Not a quiver in his voice. Not a crack in his mask. The stupid smile returned to Eren's face.

”Marco is _alive._  Jean come on he's at the mess hall _right now_ _-_ ”

”No.”

Jean walked away.

 

 

After making his way away from the barracks, Jean sat behind a tree trunk and had a private breakdown.

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Marco looked taller than before. He also had more freckles. Had spent more time in the sun, it seemed. Not like he needed it, as he himself was radiating light like the fucking bonfire where Jean had watched him burn.

Jean was leaning on the outer wall of the stables, watching as Marco combed his fingers through Buchwald's mane. The horse was nibbling in its hay disinterestedly, and Jean almost felt proud of it for not paying attention to Marco.

When Jean shifted his weight on his other leg, the wall creaked and Marco glanced up. 

”Jean...?” Marco whispered with a tentative smile rising to his face. He let go of Buchwald's mane and walked closer, arms rising from his sides as if ready for a hug. Well, he was in for a surprise.

” _Don't fucking touch me_.”

Jean stared, intrigued, as Marco's smile disappeared. He seemed shocked. Shocked that _Jean could see right through his facade_. That two-faced fucker.

Marco swallowed a few times, letting his arms fall limb on his sides.

”I- I'm sorry, Jean, I didn't mean to leave you like tha-”

”Apology _not fucking accepted_. And, well, you still fucking did leave me just 'like that'”, Jean said darkly. He could almost taste the ash wafting in the air that one night, burning off of the dead bodies on the wooden racks.

He had cried for this man. He had changed his future plans because of- no, _for_ this man. He had thought about Marco over and over again, at all places possible, at all times possible, until Jean felt like he was going crazy.

How fucking _dare_ he just try and walk back into his life like this.

”You have no right – _no fucking right_ – to just waltz here like you never left. Like you were never lying fucking _dead_ before my eyes, like I never carried your body to be burned after being salvaged of anything useful.”

A pressure was growing inside of Jean's chest, and he felt his rage grow with every word. Marco looked speechless.

”Just what the actual fuck were you thinking? That I'd cry tears of happiness and run into your arms like you are some kind of missing war hero? Reality check, Marco. You practically  _lied_ to me. I thought you were _dead_. No amount of apologizing is going to take that and make it go away.”

”Listen Jean I'm-”

”NO! You shut the fuck up and let me speak!” Jean screamed over Marco's attempt of speaking. Marco jumped a bit and shrank under Jean's scorching glare.

”I fucking cried because of you. I saw _nightmares_ of the ways you died. Once I saw a dream where I was a titan and ate you. _Ironic_ , isn't it, as the actual titan all along was _you_.” At some point Jean had started to walk towards Marco, who was slowly backing away, brows furrowed and his other hand raised, ready to stop Jean if he came too close.

” _Jea-_ ” Marco's voice cracked before he could finish.

”You know what I really hope for right now? As I'm standing here, looking at a person who is not only a liar, but a defector _and_ a killer?” Jean's voice was quieter now, but it was still sharp enough to stop Marco from making any other sound than his irregular breathing. Jean felt his eyes get misty.

”I just hope I'd never loved you. No, actually, I hope I'd never even met you. I'm so done with you. I could have become a- a _baker_ or something, anything instead of what led me to you.” Jean couldn't see Marco clearly anymore from behind his wall of tears, threatening to fall down, but he could see how the other was clutching his hand against his chest. Jean was pretty sure he imagined the small tremors that made Marco's body shiver.

”But you know what's my biggest regret?” Jean blinked slowly and felt his eyes clear a bit as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

”My by far biggest regret was kissing you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning Marco disappeared.


End file.
